Dariens' Perspective
by correctormaritza
Summary: Sure we know the story of Sailor Moon, but that is only half the story. People often forget the other side of this ultimate romance. However his story is screaming to be told and this humble writer is willing to sit and tell it!
1. Chapter 1

Darien/Tuxedo Mask/ Mamoru/ Prince Endymoon

**Sure we know the story of Sailor Moon, but that is only half the story. People often forget the other side of this ultimate romance. However his story is screaming to be told and this humble writer is willing to sit and tell it. I will only do things that I feel are important to the romance, however I have creative license. He is a guy I will try to put in the old myth "Men think about sex every three seconds," In later chapters.**

Prologue: Trouble

It was not the best of days for him. He just had to wake up late, today of all days, and he had a test too! This is how he ended up dressing/studying on the way to school when he was knocked over by a girl with the oddest looking pigtails. It must have been because he was hungry, but they looked strangely like meatballs! He said so, and watched as the fourteen year old girl grew red in anger. She looked like a freshman since she wore the newbie uniform, it was totally unappealing on the female figure, and he wished they hadn't changed them.

He was immediately irritated with her as she called him names. What got him the most was her blowing a raspberry at him! Were they five years old again? Just at this moment he felt as clueless about this girl as he had been then. Before he could make a witty retort, he choked on dust as the girl ran past him screaming about being late.

He snapped out of his daze, and realized that he too was late! Damn, now he would never make it on time! He raced after the meatball head as fast as his legs could carry him. He was late, he aced his test, and that night the dreams began.

It started like any teenage boys dream, with a beautiful girl. This girl seemed almost goddess like in her beauty and she called to him. He recognized her though he could not clearly see her face. She wore a ball gown, and a tiara. She asked him to use his 'gifts' to help her find the crystal. Something about her voice sounded desperate, and it pulled on his heart. Her voice started to fade, and he awoke in cold sweat on his bed.

For the first time in a long time he allowed himself to feel depressed. He was a teenage boy that although at the age of twenty-one would inherit an empire; he would rather remember the father who had built the empire. Now he was having haunting dreams. Looking at the clock he realized he was slightly late, but if he hurried he could make it with time to spare. He dressed quickly, and headed out.

He was almost at school when he was knocked down, for the second time in as many days! He turned to give whoever it was a piece of his mind, the meatball head had done it again! She was unsteady on her feet as she apologized without looking up at him. He watched with vague amusement as she clumsily stumbled over her own feet and ungracefully fell on him.

He had a moment to think that this girl was too flat chested before she yelled at him! Had he accidently let his mouth run without tempering it? He was going to apologize, when she again blew a raspberry at him and ran off. He watched her go and laughed; he stood and dusted himself off, before running after her.

He made it to school faster than he realized looking at his watch to make sure, but he had just run two miles in three minutes! He had vaulted an eight foot fence with ease; it wasn't humanly possible without training. He should know he was planning to be a doctor! After classes had ended he tried it again, this time he made the trek in less than two minutes! He looked at a light post and wondered, bunching his leg muscles and leaning on his toes he jumped. He almost fell off the post when he landed with a great view of the city. He carefully looked around and jumped down.

He needed something to drink, since as a future medic he had sworn off harmful illegal substances, coffee would have to do. He walked into a new arcade that doubled as a café and ordered a decaf. He was surprised as his best friend came and put on the table in front of him. He was about to ask what Mitoki was doing at the café, when meatball head came crashing through the doors.

Mitoki called out to the blond," Serena! Are you here to play the new games? There is this latest superhero one you might like! It's called Sailor V!"

"Yay! Thank you, Mitoki!" She then gave my best friend a dazzling smile. I saw her blush as Mitoki made a flattering comment on her outfit. I also saw how she leaned toward Mitoki with a star struck look in her eyes.

"Yo! Meatball head! How do you know Mitoki?" I blurted out for some reason unable to bear watching their conversation. She was his source of amusement not a girl that would chase after Mitoki! Damn it! What was he thinking?

"Oh it's you! The Jerk face that knocked me down this morning," She gave me a cute glare. I ignored it and sipped my coffee as if she wasn't even worth my notice, "I am talking to you!"

"Oh Meatball head I am sure your buns prevented any injury, you should apologize for running into people though. It is the polite thing to do after mowing someone down." I gave her my most annoying smirk, the one that always got me a fight at the orphanage, I wasn't disappointed.

"Why you jerk! Who do you think you are to preach to me about manners? You should be apologizing to me!" She said hands fist at her sides it was like she wanted to hit him.

She was such a tiny little thing; it would have been fun to see her try. I opened my mouth to reply when Mitoki came back with a really big milkshake. I almost gaped in shock as the little blonde drank it in fifteen seconds flat, gasped for breath, then promptly ran right to a game and began ignoring him.

"So Darien I heard that you will be starting at the university soon. I can't believe how you managed to set a new record in the test scores! So does this mean you will no longer be going to high school?" Mitoki asked.

"I am doing double classes right now Mitoki. The arrangement is as soon as I feel able to pass the final tests for all the subjects I can receive a special diploma, and afterwards continue with only my university classes. I should be done by now except I keep having trouble with my English Writing class. I should be ready to take that test by the end of this month. I really need it since I plan to do my residency in America." I said.

"In a month! Is that how you plan to celebrate your birthday? You are leaving us all behind Darien! Hey you only turn nineteen once right? So why don't we go out and party?" Motoki was smiling so wide I thought his lips would split.

"Party? Did someone just say party?" The blonde said sliding across the floor only to crash in an undignified heap on the floor. I had the urge to hold my stomach and roll on the floor laughing.

"Klutz!" I snickered trying not to do the embarrassing worm dance on the floor. I watched in amazement as she got to her feet fast enough to make my head spin and proceeded to insult me.

"Jerk! Idiot! Meanie!" She then she again blew me a raspberry.

"Childish." I said dismissing her. I again watched in amazement as fury transformed her features. Her cheeks burned red her eyes sparkled, and her lungs made my ears hurt! Thankfully, Motoki intervened or it was quite possible my eardrums would have burst.

"The party I was talking about was for Darien, Serena. His birthday is coming up, he is also going to be graduating early with a special diploma. After that he is going to be in the University to study medicine, so this party is our last together." Mitoki explained.

"My birthday is coming up too, Mitoki." Serena said ignoring the rest. She looked as if she had a crush on Mitoki. I wondered if I should tell her he already had a girl. Nah, it was too much fun watching her act the fool.

"Oh when is it?" Mitoki asked. He unintentionally gave Serena his 'sexy' grin as Darien had heard many female classmates call it.

"July 30th! I can't wait to be fifteen!" Serena giggled jumping up and down. No action what so ever in the chest department, she could not be fifteen!

"Darien your birthday is so close to hers! His is August 5th isn't that great?" Mitoki completely ignored the glares we sent at each other.

"I have to go study Mitoki, but I will talk to you later!" I said the interaction with the blonde meatball head was starting to give me a headache. I was also getting weird flashes that were to foggy to make out anything. They got worse when she ignored me.

The weeks went by quickly, and every corner I turned seemed to land me in front of the klutz. The dreams were slowly driving me insane, and my inhuman abilities seemed to be growing. It wasn't until the end of the month when he heard of strange occurrences, people were being drained of their energy.

I pondered this while taking a walk, and got a paper thrown at my face for my trouble! I looked to see that it was the meatball head in front of the arcade. I looked and saw red marks everywhere! I couldn't stop my sarcasm if you paid me," A 30? Admirable, are you really this stupid or just incredibly lazy?"

We had our usual short spat and she turned with a cute huff and left. Cute? Where did that come from? But still I heard myself say, "There is something about that girl."

**A/N: I thought this was a good place to stop the prologue since this was what Darien actually said the first time we see him in the series.( I know because I watched it just to make sure.) I changed a few things technically Serena is 14 for most of the series but that was just too close to home for me, my 14 year old cousin is pregnant. So I made it that she starts out 14 but quickly turns 15 and doesn't get sexual implications in later chapters until she is 16 excluding Darien's secretly pervert mind. I also pushed her birthday to July 30****th**** instead of June 30****th**** and yes August 5****th**** is Mamoru Chiba's actual birthday…I think. Well Chao sorry for the long authors note! **


	2. Chapter 2

Darien/Tuxedo Mask/ Mamoru/ Prince Endymoon

**Thank you for your reviews!**

Life sucks, at least what I remember of it anyway. After years of having a constant question mark when it came to his childhood, I now had a big blank of last night. Did Matoki slip something into my coffee? I doubted it was that. Maybe he was too stressed?

Shaking off the feeling of doom, I decided to ignore this first incident.I had the oddest thought 'Odango Atama would make fun of me for my strict daily routine.' It was true he had gone to a child therapist, by the board of trustee's who wanted to kick him out, but all she had said was that I was remarkably mature. Thirty thousand dollars that the old bastards had spent on the woman only earned them a 'He is fine as long as his obsessive compulsive disorder remains minor,and his possessive streak is a little high but otherwise no other problems.'

I refused to stay lost in thought so I turned on the TV for the News. What he saw almost had him dropping his expensive Arabian coffee. I frantically pressed the volume button, and listened.

" The strange occurances in the city have reached a new high! As you can see in this clip, Tokyo has two new heroes! Witness reports of monsters like those seen in England have now hit us at home! Sailor V better watch out because now there is another soldier of love and justice! Sailor Moon! It seemed all was lost as the tide turned and Sailor Moon was cornered by a Monster! At the nick of time Tuxedo Mask, as this handsome magic rose wielder proclaimed to the world, was there! Nick what do you think?

"Well Christine it's about time Tokyo got in on that super hero action! What I have to ask is, Tuxedo Mask why would you ever come up with such a lame name? Why not something catchy like 'The Masked Gentleman' or 'Midnight Savior' Maybe even something like 'The Moonlit Night?" Tuxedo Mask sounds lame! As you can see from this clip..."

"Fuck it that is me!" I heard myself curse as everything went silent as I tore on to the scene wearing my Tuxedo and a mask from some social event or another I had attended. I watched as I nimbly picked up the pretty blonde in the tiny skirt and gave her some encouragement. The blonde looked a lot like the woman in my dreams.

Had I finally cracked? Was I ready for the loony bin? Should I lock myself inside so I couldn't do it again? I looked at the clock, no chance of that I had to go talk to some old farts about the old mans company. I wasn't about to loose something that was mine.

Quickly I stripped, and that is when I noticed the damn bruise. It looked like I was going to be wearing black to suit it, and my mood. Damn politics to the Moon! I froze as the ancient curse had rolled off my mind...It wasn't really a curse but somehow I felt guilty for cursing at the moon.

I was going crazy. Then again, I wasn't hurting anyone so what did it matter? I continued to fix myself up and left the apartment in a dark mood.

"Watch out!" was the only warning before I was flat on my back and staring at the blue sky. There was only one person in the universe that could knock me down on a regular basis. "I am so sorry!"

"Odango Atama! Why do you have to run around like an unsteady toddler? Now if you would get off me, I would like control off my body again." I huffed as I got ready for another rant when-

"You jerk! Have you seen a girl with glasses and short hair come by here? She said she was going to that supper elite cram school." She said frantically looking around.

"Oh man Meatball Head! You really are clueless! The cram school is that way!" I pointed behind her. She was tomato red, but as she drew in a deep breath to yell at me I saw her chest jiggle. Hnm... maybe she was fifteen? Maybe it was a fluke? Nope as she finished insulting me I had a perverted grin on my face that could be mistaken for cocky, but It look like the Odango had gone from flat to a high A cup in less than three weeks. If his anatomy lessons had taught him anything was that late bloomers, usually bloomed fast. And it appeared Meatball head would be well rounded.

She turned around and I fondly looked on as those long legs were put to work and her hips actually swayed. I laughed and continued on my way. Oh if Matoki could read his mind he would be promptly knocked out! To think the too cool to date Darien was actually noticing a fifteen year old girl!

I turned the corner and saw a rose garden. I had a moment to wonder if my mother had kept roses, when suddenly the lights went kind of fuzzy. The next thing I knew I was jumping over rooftops in a tuxedo! I cursed inwardly, but followed my instincts and headed toward the cram school. I had no Idea that was my final destination, but the big creepy monster currently heading towards Sailor Moon.

I was about to swoop to the rescue when another Sailor suit intervened. I kept myself hidden but when I felt through the fog that she needed me I carefully directed her, and she let loose her attack. 'She is so beautiful' I thought to myself as she powered up her tiara. 'plus she has that perfect body' I frankly oggled her assets through the fog until she unleashed her attack. Then frankly embarrassed, I got the hell out of there.

I tried to take off the damn tuxedo. Nothing worked! I couldn't even tear it! "Why does this happen to me? I don't want to be tuxedo mask right now! I want to be Normal Darien!" I watched in amazement as my tuxedo faded away. "I wonder...I want to be tuxedo mask!" I watched as a rose appeared in my hand and I did an involuntary turn...I was again wearing the tuxedo. Jumping into an ally, I thought 'Normal Darien' and I was again in my cloths.

"Maybe this will be fun!" I said as I headed into the corporate hustle and bustle of my families company. As I listened to the old farts drone on about the company, and a few individuals kiss up to each other and me I receded into my mind and wondered what the hell I had gotten myself into!


End file.
